


First

by aslytherspuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Not Canon Compliant, Outtakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherspuff/pseuds/aslytherspuff
Summary: It's been ten years since Hermione admitted her feelings for her best friend's older sister.  Is this the chance she's been waiting for?





	First

“So, Mione, your room or mine?”  
I don't remember answering her, but I suddenly found myself standing in the middle of my bedroom. I looked up to see Ginny standing over me, meeting my eyes with an inexorable gaze.  
“Last chance, Mione,” she whispered. “Are you sure want me to stay with you tonight?”  
I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. “Yes, I want you to stay,” I said, decisively. Her expression was relieved, but anticipation flamed in her eyes. I knew she would've left my room with nothing more than a kiss if I'd asked her to; we'd waited ten years, we could wait a little while longer.  
I ran my fingertips down her arms, and grasped her hands in mine. Her hands encased mine, soft but strong, as she tugged me over to the bed.  
“Whatever you're ready for, okay?” she whispered as she placed soft kisses down my neck, setting the skin beneath her lips on fire.  
I leaned my head back, my eyes closed, “I'm all grown up now; you don't have to protect me any more.”  
Ginny giggled, “You'll always be younger than me, funsize.”  
I rolled my eyes, but smiled in spite of myself. “I'm ready for everything with you,” I whispered, gently grazing my teeth along the side of her neck.  
Her breathing hitched; I could feel her quick, shallow breaths against my cheek, “I am, too. Have been for years.”  
Ginny's hands slipped under the hem of my shirt, her fingers tracing patterns on my back, as I ran my hands along her toned stomach to the edge of her tiny crop top. The thought of seeing what was underneath was as enticing as it was intimidating, and the thought sends a shiver up my spine.  
I looked up, blushing, and saw the passion in her eyes; the way she smirked sent a frisson of heat through my body. She leaned down to softly press her lips to mine.  
I kissed her back, pressing my mouth to hers, my tongue gently brushing against her lips. Ginny gasped, and I deepened the kiss, sweeping us up in a wave of white hot arousal that made my fingers and stomach tingle with desire.  
Suddenly, Ginny pushed me backwards, and I fell onto the bed with a gasp. If that's how she wanted to play it... I reached out and grabbed the waistband of her jeans, tugging her towards me. Ginny looked down at me in surprise, and I raised my eyebrows; she didn't know what she was getting herself into. I wasn't the naïve, blushing virgin she'd known years ago; I could more than hold my own, now. I yanked open her jeans, revealing the edge of her black, lacy underwear.  
It seemed that I was the one who didn't know what I was getting myself into.  
Ginny had known this was going to happen; she'd planned the whole evening with this goal in mind. I smiled wryly and shook my head, “You're trouble, Miss Weasley.”  
Ginny smirked, evidently pleased with herself. “Always.”  
I pulled my top over my head, revealing my sheer pink bra, and I heard a soft moan from Ginny. I had prepared for this, too.  
I leaned forward and slowly kissed my way down her muscled stomach to the edge of the lace that covered her; every now and then, my tongue crept out to sweep softly over her freckled skin, eliciting quiet gasps and moans from my lover.  
Ginny's hands found their way into my soft curls, gripping them tightly. Slowly, teasingly, I pushed her jeans down over her hips, gently running my fingertips down her legs as they dropped to the floor. She stepped out of them gracefully, and I leaned back to enjoy the view.  
Holy fuck. Her body was porcelain, toned perfection. The black lace left enough to the imagination to be enticing, but the way it clung to her perfectly shaped ass would make a grown man cry.  
I tried to keep my hands to myself, but they reached out, unbidden, to trace patterns along her skin, creeping up her stomach to the edge of her crop top. Before I had consciously decided to, I had pulled it up and over her head.  
Oh, God. I had been prepared for a matching bra. I was not prepared for what greeted me. Ginny's perfect breasts were uncovered, her pierced nipples a splash of colour on her alabaster skin.  
I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until my exhalation came out as a moan.  
I pulled her down beside me, then pushed her back onto the bed. I leaned over her, running my hands up from her thighs and over her hips. Her breathing sped up as my hands brushed the sides of her breasts, but I resisted the urge to touch just yet. I traced patterns along her collarbone with my fingertips, enjoying the softness of her skin and her subtle reactions.  
I glanced up to see her eyes closed, her teeth digging into her soft bottom lip. A ball of molten heat was growing in the pit of my stomach; we hadn't even started yet, and I could already say with certainty that it would be worth every second of the time we'd been waiting.  
A moan tore from Ginny's throat as I slowly ran my hands up the insides of her toned thighs, and I could feel the heat there as I nipped the delicate skin of her collarbone. My fingertips danced around the edges of the lace, brushed over her hips, and travelled up her body to her rounded breasts, finally grazing against her nipples.  
The whimper that my soft touch elicited made my head swim with desire.  
Ginny took advantage of my moment of weakness, flipping us over and pushing me onto my back. Her sapphire eyes were blazing with passion, and her cheeks were flushed. “My turn,” she growled, and the possessive edge to her tone drew a pathetic whimper from my lips. Her nails scraped my bare skin as she dragged them down my stomach to my shorts, leaving me breathless with desire. In an instant, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs.  
I'd never been confident in my own skin, but the look on Ginny's face reassured me that she wasn't disappointed. Her eyes darkened and a soft, desperate moan slipped from her mouth.  
She threw my shorts into the corner of the room, and kissed her way slowly up my body, lighting a burning fire with each and every touch. When she reached my neck, she bit harshly at my soft skin, marking me as her own. Much to my own chagrin, I bared my neck and encouraged the act with needy whimpers as the pain and pleasure became inextricably intertwined.  
Her short copper locks were in disarray from our amorous encounter in the taxi, and I buried my fingers into them; I gripped her hair to keep me grounded as her touch made my head spin.  
Ginny kissed down over my collarbone, taking every opportunity to nip at my delicate skin. As her lips reached my breasts, my head fell back and a moan escaped from my throat. “Ohh, God, Ginny!”  
Her tongue swirled over my nipple, and a bolt of electricity shot through me. My fingers tightened in her hair, my nails digging into her scalp. I was so caught up in the sensation of her tongue that I didn't notice her hands wandering until her soft fingertips pushed under my underwear to brush against my clit.  
My body arched upwards, every muscle tense, electricity shooting through me, a moan tearing from my throat.  
Her fingers were so gentle, so soft, so teasing. I writhed below her, incoherent whimpers and moan pouring from my lips. I had never felt anything like this before, and the sensations overwhelmed me. When she pressed more firmly, speeding up her movements, it all became too much.  
“Fuck, fuck...” Heat exploded from my clit and spread over my entire body, tensing every muscle and burning every inch of my skin. My eyes squeezed closed, and stars exploded behind my eyelids.  
When I finally came to my senses, I was panting heavily, my body shaking. Ginny wrapped herself around me and held me close, pressing soft kisses against my neck, soothing the bite marks she had left there. Her fingers gently played with my chaotic ringlets, the soothing touch bringing me back to earth.  
I opened my eyes to find Ginny gazing down at me, her eyes filled with... Something. I almost wanted to say it was love, but it was far too soon for any of that. She smiled sweetly at me. “You're fucking gorgeous, did you know that?”  
I blushed. “Thank you,” I whispered. The fervour in her voice made me feel sure that she meant it, and a comfortable warmth swept over me.  
Oh, shit.  
I was falling in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer, in this case. This is my first attempt at writing smut; it's an outtake from a long-term project I'm working on (and have been working on for a very long time). Ultimately, I decided this scene didn't fit with the story itself, but I'm posting it here. And, hey, maybe one day I'll finish the actual story, too.


End file.
